


Heart Ache

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Anne and Catherine as teenagers falling in love. A lot of fluff and pureness. Second work of I Love You With All My Heart. Focusing on Anne and Cathy's relationship.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Heart Ache

Anne glanced down at her clammy hands as the teacher continued with the lesson, she was so sure of it. Today was the day she would tell Cathy about her true self, the real her that loved who she loves. She’d told her mother months ago and was finally able to tell her little sister not too long after, and she was grateful for how accepting they were. But something inside her feared how her best friend would react, and she didn’t like the idea of losing her best friend. To add insult to injury, the girl she had the crush on was Cathy, but she was not going to Cathy about that for, no way. Baby steps she’d told herself, she was going to take baby steps and see where it gets her. Anne’s mind wandered the entire class and she was thankful that Cathy wasn’t in that class with her because she would’ve been just staring at her the entire time, like she did most classes and thankfully Cathy hadn’t caught her. The thirteen year old jumped slightly as the bell rang for the end of the day and Anne gathered her schoolwork as she went out to the hallway. 

Anne headed towards her locker, gathering everything she needed to take home as her best friend appeared the corner with a wide smile on her face. Cathy and Anne had been planning their sleepover for weeks and were super excited that it was finally happening, they were spending the long weekend at Cathy’s house since they didn’t have school Monday and Tuesday. But Anne’s mom was very stern that she needed to have her homework done by Sunday night or she was coming home early and surely Anne and Cathy planned an exact time to have their homework completed on Saturday so there would be no worry when the time came for Cathy’s aunt to check their homework. “Are you excited?” Cathy asks, bouncing from one foot to another, avoiding being run over by the other children in the hallway. “Yes I am, now we’ve got to find Kat so I can walk her out to Mom and then we can walk home.” Anne replies which made Cathy nod as the girls went to find Anne’s ten year old sister. 

“Annie! Cathy!” Kat exclaims as she left her band of her friends by the school gate as she found her older sister, hugging them both with a happy grin. “Hi Kat, let’s get you out to Mom.” Anne says, kissing her sister’s cheek as they headed out the school’s gate and found Jane waiting for the girls with a grin. “Hello darlings, did we all have a good day at school?” Jane asks and was answered with a collective amount of yes. Soon Anne said goodbye to her mother and sister as she and Cathy headed the opposite direction to Cathy’s home. It wasn’t a long walk, only about ten minutes so they were able to talk and discuss what they were going to do for the evening. “So my Aunt got us a bunch of snacks to eat and we’re allowed to stay up as late as we want as long as don’t wake her up, but her room is all the way down the hall so I’m not too worried.” Cathy explains as Anne nodded and half listened, half distracted by how loud her heart was beating. 

She’d tried to promise herself that she wouldn’t reveal that she liked Cathy for a while, but then again it would probably continue to bother her to keep the secret. Anne just wanted it to be out there, maybe Cathy would like her back so they could be girlfriends, but it was a lot of hopeful thinking. Soon they arrived at Cathy’s home and the girls left themselves in since Cathy’s aunt, Catherine wasn’t due home for another half hour. “So how about we get my room set up?” Cathy suggests as Anne nodded her head with a bright smile. 

“A fort like old times?” Anne asks. 

“Yes! Let’s go now.” Cathy replies, tugging her best friend upstairs towards her bedroom and soon the girls were under the makeshift fort, placing pillows and blankets on the floor, still making sure they were able to see the television in Cathy’s room so they could watch Disney plus later that night. Catherine arrived home a bit later and was happy to see the girls were busy setting up their sleepover like they always had, it was basically a tradition for them. The girls were settled under there for hours, as they made string friendship bracelets, sampling them on each other as Cathy finally broke the calm silence. “So I saw Pete staring at you again during history.” Cathy says as she glanced up at Anne, trying to read the sour expression that grew on Anne’s face. Yes, Anne knew her true self, but to be fair no girl would ever like Pete, whether they liked boys or not as far as Anne was concerned. “Oh, is he not your type?” Cathy asks, scrunching her eyebrows as Anne shook her head rapidly. 

“Never in a million years, he’s so far from it.” Anne says. 

“So who do you like? There has to be a single boy in the school that you fancy.” Cathy states and Anne bit her lip slightly, was now the time to say something. Anne must’ve stayed quiet too long for being Anne as Cathy tilted her head at her best friend slightly, Cathy must’ve sprung an idea since she sat in the silence for a moment before adding, “Or girl too. I mean girls are quite pretty as well, I wouldn’t blame you for fancying one of them.” Cathy says as she thought herself about wishing that she was the girl that Anne fancied. But she prayed that she hadn’t made their conversation awkward as Anne stared down at her hands. 

“Um well, you see, Cathy. I don’t like boys.” Anne says as Cathy tackled Anne in a hug and a smile grew on her face slightly. “That’s wonderful Anne, I’m so happy you told me.” Cathy says as Anne was hoping that Cathy would say something similar, but her best friend just continued to smile at her. “Thank you and now you, Cathy, do you have a crush on any boys?” Anne asks, raising an eyebrow as Cathy quickly brushed off her question. “I don’t have time to worry over silly boys.” Cathy replies without missing a beat and Anne’s heart sank to her stomach, she was happy to be out to Cathy, but she knew that she wasn’t going to tell Cathy that her crush was her. 

-Following Day-  
The girls’ first night of their sleepover went quite well even though Anne felt like Cathy kept looking at her weird the whole evening. They’d had breakfast and completed their homework, also going to the park nearby and spending their time to the fullest before returning back to Cathy’s house and settling back into the fort as Cathy’s aunt informed them they would be getting pizza for dinner and one of their family friends, Maria, would be coming over to join them. The girls were happy to hear about the pizza and were back to making their bracelets as Cathy asked again like the night before, “So, no girl you have your eye on?” 

Anne shrugged as she asked, “No boys you have your eye on?” 

Cathy sighed before speaking without thinking, “Annie, I’m gay.” Cathy quickly covered her mouth, hell she surprised herself with how she came out. Anne just stared at her with wide eyes, finally her heart returned to where it had been the night before, maybe there was a chance that Cathy did like her. Anne quickly hugged Cathy with a big grin, the girls both smiling as Cathy says something under her breath that Anne couldn’t hear. “What was that?” Anne asks as Cathy glanced up at her. “Well, you see. There is one girl I have a crush on…” Cathy starts, and Anne nodded her, as if telling Cathy to continue, “You see, she has the most beautiful green eyes, and her dark hair is beautiful too. And she’s so sweet to everyone, especially her little sister.” Anne thought for a moment and realized that it sounded a lot like her, it was so weird to hear Cathy talk about someone similar to her like that. 

“What about you?” Cathy asks, raising an eyebrow at Anne and Cathy secretly hoped that Cathy had caught onto what she’d been saying. “Well she has such pretty brown eyes; I probably get distracted by them a lot and her smile just makes me so happy like she lights up the room just by simply smiling.” Anne explains. Cathy bit her lip slightly as she resisted just blurting it out or do something to mess it all up and having her best friend leave. “Does she have a name?” Cathy asks. 

“Does she have a name?” Anne repeats and Cathy sighs once again as she just said screw it to herself and blurts, “It’s you Anne.” 

“What’s me?” Anne asks as she looks at Cathy confused before Cathy took another deep breath and spoke again. “You’re my crush.” Cathy admits as Anne smiles happily and without thinking leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss to Cathy’s lips which caught Cathy off guard as Anne pulled away, her face the reddest red you could imagine as Cathy’s lips tingled like real sparks had flown. “Good because you’re my crush too.” Anne smiles brightly as Cathy stared with her lips slightly ajar. “Could- Could you kiss me again?” Cathy asks as Anne nodded her head rapidly as she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Cathy’s lips again as Catherine opened the door. “Girls pizza’s-.” Catherine started as she saw what the girls were doing as both of them quickly pulled away from each other, Anne almost knocking herself over as scooted away from Cathy. Both the girls’ faces were bright red as Catherine smiled widely at them. 

“Very happy for both, but door open please.” Catherine smiles, “And pizza’s here as well.” The girls both nodded their heads and they blushed anytime they looked at each other as they ate dinner and returned back to Cathy’s bedroom. They made sure to listen to Catherine’s request and left the door open, even though they weren’t sure why. They went back to make bracelets like nothing had changed, like they hadn’t admitted their feelings and kissed each other. They ended up watching Beauty and the Beast on Disney plus, both with their backs to Cathy’s bed with Anne laying her head on Cathy’s shoulder as they watched the movie and it was beginning to get late, it was obvious that Anne was tired and was fighting. “Are you tired Annie?” Cathy asks and Anne shook her head. 

“You are.” Cathy says as she thought for a moment, “Do you want me to lay with you for a little?” Anne looked up at her with hopeful eyes, and that made Cathy smile how she could tell how Anne was feeling based off her eyes. “Yes please.” Anne nodded as they both stood, and Cathy laid on the bed and opened her arms to Anne. At first Anne stood awkwardly beside the bed, it was new for both of them, being cozier with each other. Soon Anne was laying her head against Cathy’s chest and Cathy was running her fingers through Anne’s hair softly. Anne smiled slightly as she listened to Cathy’s heartbeat and soon, she was fast asleep. “So cute.” Cathy spoke softly as she kissed Anne’s head and laid back further on the bed herself and covered them both up as Catherine entered the room. Catherine smiled at her niece and Anne, as she kissed her niece’s forehead. “I’m guessing you two talked about your feelings today.” Catherine says quietly, careful not to wake Anne. 

“Yeah, it went really well.” Cathy replies with a smile. 

“That’s good sweetie, now get some sleep.” Catherine replies, “And the door can be closed, but nothing I wouldn’t approve of.” Cathy nodded her head as she cuddled up to Anne as her aunt left the room and soon Cathy was asleep herself.


End file.
